a case and a party of strip poker
by imagined-experiences
Summary: Follows two meetings of Sherlock and Irene. Sherlock's pov. Not beta-ed.
1. Sherlock's birthday

It is a boring day in London, Sherlock decides. The sky is clear and cold. People are passing in front of 221B's window. Mrs Hudson is busy making dinner. John is with whatever girlfriend he has the moment. Lestrade has turned off his phone. There is nothing to entertain Sherlock.

He decides to walk to the Yard and annoy them enough to give him something to do.

In front of New Scotland Yard, he is stopped by a manicured hand - expensive watch, no jewellery, red nail polish. He turns around expecting to find a woman in heels and dress, or at least something elegant, judging by the quality of the Swiss-made watch. But he is stunned.

The woman in front of him is short and wear trainers with jeans. Her hair is loose and her clothes are too big. She not used to them. She doesn't watch him but a map in her hand. A lost student, but what about her hands? He is puzzled. However Sherlock can't wonder long.

"There is things you can't hide."

Her voice. The Woman. He understands and she looks up at him. She gives him an envelope.

"Happy Birthday, Sherlock Holmes." She kisses his cheek and leaves, mending herself in the middle of passers-by.

When Sherlock opens the envelope, he finds an article of a Dutch newspaper. Something about a kid body found dead and step-father blamed. But Irene Adler has risked her cover for this, and Sherlock investigates.

It takes him a whole week to solve the case. It was possibly the most interesting and thrilling case he had had in years. When John asks "how did you find this case?" Sherlock simply answers, "it was a birthday present."


	2. Irene's birthday

Sherlock is complaining about the fact all the case that are sent to his email address are dull and boring and not worth his time. He makes John read through them and to only give him the murders and disappearances. It doesn't eliminate all the boring ones, but there is less and Sherlock can do his experiments in peace.

For the last few days, one case seems coming up a lot in the list John makes for him. It's a robbery case - not physical robbery but secret data's - and the anonymous source explains that Sherlock needs to meet them to a certain location in Scotland on April the 21st for more informations. The email is send every two days with different email addresses. John thinks there is something going on with the person giving a date and place. Sherlock thinks it's some kind of fan or something. He doesn't bother.

On the 20th, the email comes again, but this time the email address is 'letshavedinner at barts . nhs . uk'. John finds it intriguing and shows it to Sherlock. Sherlock grabs his phone and tries to book a flight for Scotland. There is a strike at the moment and he has to take a train. He hates train, but he takes it anyway.

When he arrives at the location, he realises it is a luxurious hotel. There is no more doubts on the person behind it. He is expected at the reception and directly brought to one of the suites.

She is there expecting him, what seems to be a poker table, dressed in front of her. Sherlock is perplexed at first. She motions him to sit. He complies.

"Happy Birthday, Irene." Because it must be her birthday. She is treating herself like she treated him with a case four months ago for his own birthday.

"You could have taken the hint earlier," she says. "I wasn't even subtle in the end. I had to punish you for that, you must have noticed."

"Oh," he pauses. "The strike."

"I know what the aeroport controller likes. And I know what you don't."

She smiles at him. The train ride was awful indeed.

"I have done five hours of train for a party of cards?" He questions. He doesn't like not knowing her motivations.

She laughs bright and carefree; she is enjoying herself.

"Strip poker, Sherlock. Far more interesting than a regular card game."

"What makes you think that I will play?"

"Don't be afraid, darling. If you are such a good observer as you claim to be, you have nothing to worry about."

"I am to win, it is obvious. But why would I play?"

"I have already beat you twice. You seem so sure of yourself."

"And I have beat you once. And saved your life too."

"After you endangered it. It was only fair."

She is calm while she speaks, but Sherlock can see her tense at the mention of her almost death. She rises from her seat and serves them two whiskey; the previous conversation is forgotten.

"Do I have to remind you, Sherlock darling, that you never thanked me for your present?"

She has taken her seat again. If he is correct- the number of lingerie pieces is unclear - he will win the game in six rounds. It should be an easy game.

Sherlock nods to her. She deals the cards.

He loses the first round due to the fortunate hand she receives. He takes off his coat. He feels more at ease.

The second round, he wins. He expects her to take off one of her shoes, but she starts with her dress. If she tries to intimidate him, it doesn't work. He only notices he will need two more rounds. She is wearing a garter belt.

Sherlock loses the next round. His jacket is annoying him.

He loses the one after too and Irene smiles as he takes off his belt.

"Don't you think I deserve the shirt for that one? Royal flush and you didn't even see it coming."

"I was trusting my straight flush." It's all he says before abandoning the belt and the shirt. He has far more layers than her. He doesn't mind.

The next three rounds leaves her in her shoes, thong and corset. Sherlock is smug and allows himself to sip at his whiskey. She will mistake it for doubt and make him win the round.

He doesn't. He leaves the two shoes. One only would be incommoding.

He feels light and his vision blurs a little. He is about to blame the strong Scottish whiskey when he sees her smirk.

"What drug it is?"

"You can't fight it, darling. A shame you took it so early though. It was getting interesting."

The room becomes brighter around Sherlock, but he knows not to fight it. There is no point.

Irene walks toward him and kisses his cheek.

"Best present ever." He is not sure if she murmurs it or if it's just the drug dissipating the sound of her voice. The next things he knows is that he hits his head on the table and he sees Irene's black-laced back leaving the room.

When he wakes up, it's late in the afternoon - probably the day after. He gets dressed and finds Irene's garter belt with his shoes. The memories of the previous day are intact. He wonders what kind of drug it was.

At the reception, he is stopped by a man who gives him the bill for the room and an envelope. He opens it and finds a plane ticket inside. His laughs fills the lobby.

* * *

Thank you, Schermionie, for the idea for this second part.


End file.
